


Ghost In A Shell

by Tavrinth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Touching, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavrinth/pseuds/Tavrinth
Summary: It should have ended at Kijuju, but, when has life ever been so easy?





	Ghost In A Shell

Wesker didn’t know what lead up to this. He remembered falling into a volcano, grabbing the helicopter that Chris and Sheva escaped in before to RPG’s flew by his head, hitting the lava behind him and exploding. He felt the lava behind him hit his back before he surrounded him, the pain was enough to make him black out.

* * *

He shifted awake to feel someone touching his one arm and loud beeping in the room. He tried to sit up, to open his eyes and see what was going on but found himself bound to what he assumed was a table and a blindfold over his eyes. He growled darkly, wishing he had the strength to pull free and kill the ones who dared try to keep him tied down.

He stiffened as he felt a needle enter his skin, trying to jerk away before a burning sensation formed around the injection sight. He tried to pull away from the needle, feeling the burning feeling get worse before it felt like his whole body was once more on fire. He faintly remembered hearing screaming through the pain, only later realizing it was his own voice screaming as blinding pain flooded his body and senses.

* * *

He didn’t remember blacking out this time, only remembered being woken up by a sharp pain in his chest. He groaned weakly as he tried to move away from the pain only to feel hands holding him down so he couldn’t squirm. He grit his teeth as he felt something sharp object run down his chest in three sections, feeling his skin being pulled apart and froze. He felt the skin over his ribs and stomach get pulled back and couldn’t stop the pained sounds that escaped him as curious hands touched over things that should never be touched.

He let out pained yells and cries, feeling his organs being removed and sat to the side, hearing the squelching noises as blood covered hands continued to remove vital organs. He felt like he couldn’t breath, only to realize they had taken out his lungs. He ended up blacking out again, unable to breath as he was dissected like a animal.

* * *

He didn’t know what time it was as he jolted awake, air rushing into lungs as he panted and shook. He tried to pull at his bindings, not able to get any leeway from the tight leather straps keeping him pinned. He stopped after a few attempts, panting as he tried to calm down. He couldn’t hear anything but his own heartbeat, couldn’t see anything but darkness from the blindfold, the only scent he could catch was the smell of blood and he assumed it was his own.

He froze as he heard a door opener, trying to move away from the footsteps as they walked over to his bed. He listened, not hearing anything over his thundering heartbeat before he felt a hand on his arm. He tried to jerk away, only for the hand to tighten and a needle to be inserted into his arm. He cried out as the burning sensation started again, feeling it travel all over his body as he tried to fight it. He panted, trying to think through the pain as it spread like wildfire. He could faintly feel the T virus, weakened from the serum that Chris and Sheva injected into him recklessly. serum that Chris and Sheva injected into him recklessly.

He groaned weakly as the virus and what ever they injected into him seemed to fight in his blood as he hissed out a name. The name of the male that was at fault for his current predicament. “Chrissss!!” He screamed out as a wave of white pain ran through his body, not able to stop as his body jerked against the bindings as he tried to get away from the internal pain. He didn’t know what happened after that, only able to remember pain, screaming, and the sound of a pencil running over paper.

* * *

Wesker groaned as he slowly woke up, blinking his eyes opened only to hiss as bright light assaulted them. He slowly blinked his eyes open again, letting his eyes get used to the lights since he was unable to see for who knows how long.  He looked around the room, seeing normal medical equipment around the room. He glanced to his left, seeing an IV if an unknown liquid was hooked to him. He glanced to the right, seeing a one-way mirror, he assumed, as he saw his reflection. His once orange, cat like eyes where slowly fading to green once more.

His once slicked back blonde hair was loose and falling into his eyes and looked far less shiny and blonde then it was supposed to be. His skin was covered in dark patches of scared skin, and he honestly wasn’t sure if it was from the volcano or the testing they no doubt been doing on him. He looked to the door as it opened, freezing as two females walked in, both middle aged, one with light blonde hair and another with dark black hair. Growling, he shifted as far as he physically could but that didn’t deter the two females as they walked over to him.

The blonde was the first to speak. “Since you’ve been doing so well blindfolded. We figured we would let you watch as we do this next procedure. Since you are a man of science, we figured it would be of interest do you. And we are curious on your reaction.” The onyx haired female nodded, standing beside the blonde with a indifferent look on her face. Wesker narrowed his eyes at them, a uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched them wave their hand at the ‘mirror’. “What procedure?” Wesker asked in a hiss, glaring as darkly as he could manage.

The women didn’t answer, instead stood back as two guards came up and strapped more of his body down. What little mobility he had was taken away as the blonde walked over holding a scalpel. “Now just take a breath, Wesker. This won’t hurt for long.” She said, almost gleefully as she brought the sharp blade to Wesker pale skin. Wesker stiffened, trying in vain to move away from the blade before his eyes widened as it cut against his pale skin. He grit his teeth as it was dragged down, making the usual Y shape into his skin. He panted harshly, trying to ignore the pain before the onyx hairs female came over wearing gloves. She grabbed a fold of his skin and pulled it back, pulling a cry of startled pain from Wesker as he looked down at his own rib cage, lungs, and heart.

Wesker watched in shock as the onyx haired female not only broke his ribs and chest bones out of the way before his breath hitched as he felt hands around his heart. He clenched his hands, fingernails digging into the palm of his hand as pain flooded his body. His breathing became ragged and fast as he watched with wide eyes as the female pulled his heart from his chest. He couldn’t keep his eyes away from the steal beating organ in the woman’s hands.

Both females watched as it slowly stopped beating with curious looks on their face before they turned their eyes to Wesker. The blonde watched his own heart slowly stop, unable to take his eyes away before they slowly started to close the light and life slowly leaving them before his head hit the table with a thud. They decided to watch, curious what the other’s body would do.

Over the course of three hours they watched as Wesker’s heart slowly regrew in his own chest. They had to repeatedly cut at the opened skin, making sure the T-virus couldn’t close his chest back up. They decided to remove his liver and other organs that weren’t as needed. They paused as they saw Wesker’s hand twitch as a weak heartbeat in his chest once again.

Wesker groaned as he slowly opened his eyes freezing as he realized he was still opened up like a dissected frog. He tried to weakly pull at his hands, trying to get away before he jolted as he felt a touch in a very intimate spot. He shuddered and tried to get away as they poked at the spot a few more times before leaving it be, apparently not interested in That Part of him which he was thankful for. He couldn’t keep his mind straight from the constant pain of having his organs removed and regrown repeatedly for what felt like hours.

* * *

He must have blacked out again because the next thing he remembers was a sharp pain in his arm before a burn ran through his body. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the last dozen times or so, or maybe he just got used to the pain that it didn’t bother him as much. He groaned weakly as his vision went in and out, not able to tell reality from his pained nightmares anymore.

Wesker felt himself being moved, feeling the bed under him roll down what he assumed was a hallway and over a tiled floor. He couldn’t remember much other then bright lights and speaking. “We have to move him. NOW, Elena. If he finds out what is going on, we are going to lose more then just our jobs.” The onyx haired female hissed at her blonde companion.

The blonde, Elena, rolled her eyes as they walked next to the groaning and weak male. “Its fine Natasha. He won’t find out, hell he doesn’t even come out here.” Elena said, trying to get Natasha to calm down though failed horrible. “But that doesn’t mean he Won’t! It was talked about that he wanted to turn this into a shelter, incase another…. Incident happened.”

Elena paused, turning blue eyes to Natasha. “When did This come up? Why wasn’t I told of this before we started the next stage?” She hissed, stopping their movements in the brightly lite hallway. “I tried! You wouldn’t listen, only going on and on about this next test you couldn’t wait to do. You know I’ll follow you anywhere, but we have to think about what happens if he tries to come here.” Natasha was almost in tears, scared that the BSAA would not only end their jobs, but throw them both in jail for what they where doing.

Elena shook her head, rubbing at her face in exhaustion. “Let’s finish this test then pack up and change locations.” She said, moving down the hallway once again. Natasha slowly nodded, following the blonde. “Alright... but I want to be gone by the end of the week.” She said, feeling like they where walking on eggshells, one wrong step could end It all.

Both females walked into a large, empty room and rolled Wesker into the room. They hooked Wesker up to a bag of liquid before grabbing a syringe and injected a fluid into his veins. The females watched curiously before Wesker started to thrash about his bindings, a scream being pulled from him as the serum flooded his body. Elena watched with wide eyes as Wesker’s skin slowly started to fade away, leaving his organs and even blood to be seen.

Both females started to write down what they saw, wanting to take in this test before it would fade away like it had before. The first time they did this, only his skin seemed to fade away, leaving his muscles and hair visible. The next time his muscles and hair faded, leaving his organs and blood easily seen. They almost figured this was going to be as good as human testing could get until they could stabilize both Wesker and the serum.

They both froze their call buzzers went off, which only happened when He showed up. Both females looked at their pagers before all color drained from their face. “Shit! He really did come here. We must stop the test, get him in a room and out of sight. They ran over to the groaning male, undoing the IV and moved to inject a fluid into his arm. They moved towards the door, though froze as it was kicked opened and three armed guards rushed the room. “Get on the floor now! Hands where we can see them!!” The leader of the group screamed into the room.

Elena and Natasha dropped to the ground, hands held out in front of them as the guards stormed the room and looked for anyone else that could be a threat. Once they found no one they called Clear and proceeded to tie Natasha’s and Elena’s hands behind their hands with a zip tie. A few moments later, Chris Redfield walked into the room, gun at his side as he scanned the room before his eyes landed on the crippled, withering blonde on a bed.

“Wesker?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love them cliff hangers. ;3


End file.
